lord_of_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Points
Status Points are bonus points obtained through increasing your level or completing stages during quests. They are used to further strengthen your character. Experience towards levelling is acquired through Questing, as an exchange for spending Stamina. With each higher level, more EXP is required to level. Beyond level 65, each level will simply cost 25 more than the last. EXP Table With each level you will acquire 3 points. There is currently no known level limit. Also, with each new comrade all of your attributes (Charisma, Stamina, and Force) will be raised by 1 point (this also works vice-versa: losing a comrade will subtract 1 point from each stat). 'Status Points' Charisma Every card has a "cost" value to be able to use within your deck. The overall cost of cards to be placed into your deck can be no higher than your Charisma. For example, Sword of Spring Wind Miu has a cost of 3, so in order to be able to place her in your deck your Charisma must be at least 3. If you wanted to use both Sword of Spring Wind Miu (cost 3) and Elle of Lonely Fire (cost 8) together, your charisma would need to be at least 11. If you want to use more powerful cards, higher charisma is required. Stamina Required to progress in quests. One point is recovered every minute. It should be noted that the Stamina you increase with points is not related to the Stamina bar used during Matches or Mega Boss fights. Force Necessary when fighting with Mega Bosses or other players during matches. One point is recovered every minute. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Recommended Status Distribution: Get 30 Comrades fast to have an early advantage, as 1 Comrade give you +1 in each Stat. Distribute in Stamina in early Levels, so you get more back from leveling up and thus can level faster. You want 60 Stamina for each hour you want to pause from the game - note that having too much Stamina will not benefit you at all when you're playing the game regularly every hour or so. Its good to have at least 60-100 Stamina. Distribute points in Charisma whenever you need more to fit in your new Valkyries, note that 174 Charisma will be needed for 3x SSR++ Valkyries, which will be the Cap for this Stat. Force is the Stat you'll want to have as much as possible, since hunting Mega Bosses requires a lot of Force, and Force is also used to play in the Arena. It is recommended to have at least enough Force so you can hit a Mega Boss you spawn twice, so you can put it up for your Comrades and finish it as soon as they bringt it down enough for you (e.g. 50 Force if you can spawn a Mega Boss that requires 25 Force for you to hit). * On the status screen you can input messages for your comrades. 'Equipment & Card Stats' Critical A critical attack causes the defense of the enemy to be ignored. Criticals can trigger on attack or skill. Critical chance % in the status tab only affects the knight whereas the critical chance % on a card/Valkyrie only affects the card/Valkyrie. Characters begin with a 10% critical chance. The upper limit of critical chance % is 50% on a knight or Valkyrie. (Note* the numbers on display can be raised to above 50% but the actual critical rate is treated as 50%.) Balance Balance represents the damage range in percent. Characters begin with a 5 in balance (5%). For example, if the attack power is 1000, and the balance is "20," it means there is a possibility that the 800-1200 damage occurs. Similarly, if the balance value was "5," there is a possibility that 950-1050 damage occurs. MP MP is calculated by the formula: 100 + Knight Level*10 + equipment MP is required to trigger the skill of a card/Valkyrie. If there is insufficient MP to use a skill, the skill will not trigger regardless of the "initiative" percentage. MP consumption is different depending on the card. For quest boss battles and expeditions, MP is irrelevant. Only attack and skills value (and the cost) of the cards will be used. MP is not consumed. Initiative Initiative is the percent chance that a skill will trigger on a card/Valkyrie. Knights do not have any skills and no initiative as a result. Physical and Magic When equipped with a "physical weapon" (sword icon), you will perform a physical attack. When equipped with a "magic weapon" (cane icon), you will perform a magic attack. Cards that are denoted as "physical" will have attacks and skills deal damage as "physical attack" Cards that are denoted as "magical" will have attacks and skills deal damage as "magic attack." Currently, all bosses implemented in the game have the same physical and magic defense. Eventually, there will be bosses that will be immune to either magic or physical attacks. Category:Lord of Valkyrie